


Untitled

by hakenangst



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>combination of 2 prompts: “nbin doing anything” and “nbin caught doing pda”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> gradually cross-posting stuff here.  
> *request*

It was well into the morning when Hongbin woke up, sunlight streaming in through the blinds on the window and dappling the white bed sheets. The sheets were soft against the bare skin of his chest, soft like the pair of lips on his neck. He mumbled something incoherent, still so heavy with sleep that he could barely open his eyes or move his lips. He felt the breath ghosting across his skin before he heard the soft chuckle, and he lifted his head just enough to see Hakyeon staring at him, leaning his head on his hands and smiling. He reached to move a piece of hair from in front of Hongbin’s face. “Good morning,” he whispered. His voice sounded soft and soothing, almost like a song, and it made Hongbin long to stay curled up in bed forever.

He didn’t realize he was drifting off again until he felt a prod at his shoulder and opened his eyes. He sighed, unimpressed. “What day is it?” It was what he had been trying to ask earlier when his words were swallowed by sleep, but this time he managed to enunciate his words, even if it was with some effort.

“It’s Saturday.” Hongbin let out the biggest sigh of relief he could muster before burying his head in the pillow. Saturday meant he could stay in bed all he wanted - sit in bed and appreciate Hakyeon’s presence, listen to his voice which was smooth and warm like honey as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

He didn’t know which one of them reached out first, but a few minutes later they had their arms around each other and Hongbin’s pillow was replaced by Hakyeon’s bare chest. His skin was just as warm as his voice, and Hongbin couldn’t help but hum in content.

However, the embrace was gone even sooner than it came, and Hongbin whined at the loss. Hakyeon had gotten up and was standing at Hongbin’s dresser, wearing only his boxers and looking through his clothes for something that would hopefully fit him. The spot where he had been laying on the bed was still warm, but it felt empty without him, and Hongbin sighed loudly to try and convey the point that he didn’t care if Hakyeon was dressed or not, he just wanted his company.

Hakyeon paused what he was doing and looked over his shoulder - the top drawer of the dresser was pulled out and a few shirts were hanging over the side of it, but he left it as it was, as if he didn’t notice, and returned to Hongbin who immediately wrapped his arms around him and held on as tight as he could. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere,” Hakyeon muttered, but Hongbin could tell from the tone of his voice that he was amused.

“Just,” he had his face buried in the crook of Hakyeon’s neck as he breathed him in, “stay with me.” He felt Hakyeon relax, then he felt his arms around him, one around his waist and the other wrapped around his shoulders with his hand in the back of Hongbin’s hair, stroking lightly. Hongbin thought he was just about to drift back off to sleep when

They heard someone clear their throat at the door and each immediately sat up so quickly that Hongbin was pretty sure Hakyeon accidentally hit him in the face, but he was too panicked to say anything about it. He saw Wonsik standing at the door, and he was staring at them. He wasn’t doing so in an incredulous or surprised manner, but it was still in such a way that made Hongbin feel dirty, which wasn’t fair because they weren’t doing anything. Even so, he still grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself up to cover his exposed chest. Hakyeon frowned and lightly punched him on the shoulder because in stealing the blankets he left Hakyeon in the cold, and in all honesty the older probably needed it more than him because at least Hongbin was wearing real pants. Hongbin didn’t care though, and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. “Don’t tell Sanghyuk,” he whimpered. He looked and sounded completely pathetic. Wonsik laughed in return. It started off as a small chuckle but then he couldn’t hold it back anymore and it was so loud that Hongbin reached behind himself to grab his pillow and threw it across the room; the pillow didn’t reach him - it landed on the floor several feet in front of him and caused him to laugh even harder. “What’s so funny?”

Wonsik took a few seconds to control himself before answering, “He already knows.” Hongbin averted his eyes and focused them on where his feet would be if they were uncovered. “He’s not mad - he got over him really quickly,” he added and Hongbin sighed in relief. He had always felt a little guilty because Sanghyuk had apparently had a crush on Hakyeon, but he never actually found out about it until after they had started dating. Regardless, for some reason it had made him feel like they had to hide their relationship from others to spare his feelings. “Besides,” Wonsik continued, “you were never subtle. What do you think we talked about whenever you two decided to hole up in this room?”

At this, Hongbin perked up and reached behind him for another pillow, but since he had already thrown his he had to pull the one out from under Hakyeon, who frowned at him. “What are you even doing in here anyway?” he grumbled.

Wonsik chuckled as he turned to leave the room. “You left the door open.”

Hongbin grumbled again, but turned his attention to Hakyeon once Wonsik was out of sight. Hakyeon whined, bottom lip sticking out in a small pout, “You threw all the pillows.”

Hongbin was unperturbed and simply put his arm around Hakyeon before leaning in and giving him a small peck on the lips. “You’re just going to have to use me, then,” he said with a shrug. Hakyeon was unimpressed at first but he didn’t fight him and relaxed, resting his head on his chest. When Hongbin’s hand came to rest in Hakyeon’s hair, he felt rather than saw the other smile and close his eyes. It was the perfect way to spend a lazy weekend day, and they didn’t leave the bed until the sun had already gone down and they smelt someone making food in the kitchen.


End file.
